


She Surprised Him With Kisses

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stormcage was the first time, but not the last...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Surprised Him With Kisses

He liked that she surprised him with kisses.

Not that he'd ever admit that to her.

It had been a long time since he'd had a wife to surprise him with kisses. It frazzled his nerves, in all the very best ways.

The first time it happened it had been a total shock, he hadn't known how to react. Oh, he knew who River was to him by then, or, he'd had a very good idea.

But it had still been a surprise. But then it happened again. And again. And...

Well, he really liked that she surprised him with kisses. She surprised him in lots of ways.

But that little thrill. That sudden shocking delight, of knowing there was someone out there who thought you were worthy of kisses.

That was magic.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
